Molly busts out of jail to go to Somerset!
Molly, as usual, busts out of stir to stir up trouble, in the beginning of a powerful story arc on Harpers Falls. *Molly broke the evil judge's neck, killing him instantly; then busted out of prison, and took off, intent on harming Susannah Lucas from Somerset. *Dylan was slowly recovering from his mental trauma from the late judge, and he and Alex drove to Boston to have a day away of fun. Anne called every police department between Harpers Falls and Somerset, Illinois, to be assured that she would be eventually caught. "I have to make sure that you all know what you're up against!" Anne said, "she stole a car from Falls City Mall, hotwired it, and drove west towards Worcester." The officer on the other end wasn't sure what to make of it. "A white Oldsmobile?" he asked Anne. "Yes," Anne said, "but since she hotwired it, it may not be reliable." Anne's premonition came true, as the car wouldn't start again. Molly screamed, "DAMN IT!" she raged, "of all places to break down, in the middle of nowhere!" She found a cabin, and holed herself in. She had no idea of where to get food, but she could find it. It'll be worth it, she thought, her demented look coming to her face, it'll be SO worth it, the moment I get to Somerset and get my revenge on that damned Susannah Lucas for making ME look like a fool! Meanwhile, Dylan and Alex were enjoying an evening at the theatre in Boston; and had a nice dinner at one of the most popular restaurants in Copley Square. "Dad told me that judge was killed in prison," Dylan said, "and that Molly was the one who did that." "Yeah," Alex said, "also Molly broke out and is said to be headed for Somerset." "Gad, when will she ever learn?" Dylan said, "she is always out for revenge." "She's out gunning for Susannah Lucas this time," Alex said, "she's mad at her for having Sam tell her off." "Molly deserved being told off by Sam Lucas," Dylan said, "he knows what kind of trouble she is capable of." "True," Alex smiled, "he DID tell her off the way she needed to be slammed. That had to be something for him to deal with." "I just hope Elaine doesn't have to deal with Molly there," Dylan said. "No, she won't," Alex assured him, "by the time she gets there, Molly will be locked up again." Meanwhile, Elaine Adamson had given her notice at Archer-Watkins. She had procured a job at Paisley's Department Store in Somerset; and eventually, she packed her apartment and got ready to drive halfway across the country to Illinois to live there. "You're driving across country, all by yourself?" Louise Flandreau asked, as she helped Elaine pack. "Yeah," Elaine said, "I found a place in Somerset, thanks to some help from Anyssa and Annabella. Annabella thinks that someone might be moving out of an apartment building downtown and we're going to talk about living arrangements when I get there. Everything is working out well. I believe it is." "Well, I do wish you well," Louise said, "where would you stop?" "Somewhere in Pennsylvania," Elaine said, "and also perhaps a place in Indiana, I would drive until it got dark, then I would stop." "Well, I hope you get there safely," Louise said, "I've got to run to work, but you take care, ok?" "Thanks, Lou," Elaine said, "I'll give you a call when I get to Somerset, ok? And for the last time, Elaine Adamson pulled out of her parking lot and went west, moving on to her new life in Somerset. Meanwhile, Lucy Coe was preparing her bedroom; Charlene Simpson was also setting things up in her room. "I have to admit, that June Harper was a nice woman," Charlene said, "that was so nice of her to say hello." Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I never thought that she would even say hello," she said, "The Harpers are certainly not like other rich families." "I know," Charlene said, "they are totally sincere." "I mean, they will get after anyone who crosses one of their own," Lucy said, "but that is not unusual among families." "Aunt Charlene, Mom," Kristina Scanlon-Collins, Lucy's daughter said, "look at the paper." "What is it, honey?" Lucy said, as she took the paper that Kristina had. The Sentinel reported about Molly Wainwright breaking out of the Law Enforcement Center. "Oh my heavens," Charlene said, "that must be the same Molly that has caused the Harpers so much grief, eh?" "She is one crazy woman," Lucy said, anxiously. "We'll have to make sure the kids are protected," Charlene said. "Of course," Lucy said. What will happen next? *Will Molly escape the cabin, and get on the way to Somerset again? *How will Elaine enjoy her new home? *What kind of antics will Lucy do to assure that Molly stays away from her family? Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes